


Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John breaks up with Sherlock. Badly.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the Sherlock kink meme. "Can we have a break-up fic? A stupidly executed one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very old Rocky comic.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/7109.html) November 8th 2010.

"Hi, John, long time no see! Come on in!"  
  
"Uhm... Hi, Harry..."  
  
"What's the matter, bro? You know I can always tell when something's wrong with my baby brother."  
  
"Er... I'm kind of... homeless right now. I hate asking for help, but can I sleep on your couch until I can get a new place?"  
  
"My casa is your casa. Grab a beer, have a seat and tell me just what Sherlock has done to finally make you snap."  
  
"Yeah..."  
"About that..."  
"We broke up."  
  
"OH MY GOD, JOHN! You told me you weren't shagging! You did finally find the right man to go gay for! Told you so, you dirty liar! How long... And now, you've broken up. What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say that I had one final insight into what it means to be a sociopath. I couldn't take any more. ...So, I told him that it was over and that I was moving out."  
  
"I hope he's not threatening you. How did he react?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know? Don't tell me you did it over the phone?"  
  
"No, he doesn't like talking on the phone."  
  
"John... Did you leave him a letter?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Email, you bastard?!"  
  
"No, he hacks into mine instead of reading his own."  
  
"I can't believe this. Did you actually break up via text message?"  
  
"Harry!"  
"You know Sherlock! It's what he would have wanted!"


End file.
